


VolleybLove

by JOSSAVILL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, UshiHina - Freeform, Ushijima Wakatoshi x Hinata Shouyou, Ushijima x Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSSAVILL/pseuds/JOSSAVILL
Summary: “𝙄 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙐𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙟𝙞𝙢𝙖…-𝙨𝙖𝙣.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	VolleybLove

𝘖𝘯𝘦. 𝘛𝘸𝘰. 𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦.

“𝙄 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙐𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙟𝙞𝙢𝙖…-𝙨𝙖𝙣.”

His voice almost broke; flushed cheeks and hands balled into fists, I could see his shoulders tremble slightly.

For months, Hinata and I met up after practice. It isn’t anything funny, he asked me to teach him techniques.

I can still remember when he asked me for help, he had the same flustered look on his face, stammering in his words.

“P-PLEASE TEACH ME VOLLEYBALL, USHIJIMA…S-SAN!”

He looked at me straight in the eyes, biting his lower lip as he waited for my response. I couldn’t look away for a moment.

I checked my wrist watch for the time with a sigh. It’s already late.

“Go home,” I said.

The surprised look on his face turned into dismay after the realization of my ‘𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳’.

“But—”

“You finish practice at six, right? Be here tomorrow thirty minutes after that. I won’t wait if you’re late.”

His face visibly lit up, lips stretched into a wide smile in excitement.

“I won’t be late!”

Then he rode his bike and drove off home.

From then on, we started ‘𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨’ everyday on weekdays, and met occasionally on our days off.

One day, he came to me, his brows furrowed deeply; gloomed.

“Did something happen?” I asked in concern.

“Ah— We’re going on a training camp during the summer break…” he pouted.

“Shouldn’t you be excited? You’ll get to practice to your heart’s content.”

He looked at me with disappointment, as if I gave him the wrong solution to the simplest equation.

I was sure he mumbled something but it wasn’t clear to me.

“Where are you going anyway?”

“They’ve decided to go somewhere near the beach. Since it’s summer and stuff…” still he sounded glum.

After that day, he stopped coming by, barely even a text when he used to send me multiple every so often.

My days of summer went on as per usual. Although after practice, I habitually stay behind, subconsciously.

I spent the last days of my vacation at home; I received a text from Tendou, inviting me to the beach. He even mentioned that he knew I had nothing to do given that I chose to stay in rather than going to my grandparents’ place.

I went along. It could help me get some things off my mind.

As soon as we had our things settled in the hotel room we rented for a night of stay, everyone excitedly ran off to the beach. Surely, it was a good change of pace.

I walked around as I didn’t want to get into the water yet, I checked out a few food stalls then hid out somewhere with shade to pass time.

“AH! I KNEW IT WAS YOU!” an overly familiar voice exclaimed.

“Your camp is around here huh.”

“Yes! Yesterday was the last day of our training! Today, we’re playing at the beach.”

He really is energetic; I was worried for nothing— he didn’t look good the last time I saw him. I guess he reverted back when the training started.

“You seem to be having fun. That’s good.”

“It’s been really fun! I picked up some pretty seashells earlier, I’m going to give it to Natsu when I get home.”

His vibrant smile was almost blinding, I thought. Somehow, I felt relieved.

“Ah! You better had not slacked off while I was gone. I might beat you easily when I come back!” he puffed his chest, proudly.

“About that, I believe it’s about time we stopped. You’ve already improved a lot... Well then.”

A month passed after our last encounter— Hinata never contacted me, neither did I. In some way, I felt I was lacking something.

Another week went by, I’ve grown more concerned about the seemingly empty space in my chest. I consulted Tendou but he never gave me a plausible answer.

“𝘼𝙧𝙚𝙣’𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙤𝙣𝙚?”

I shook the thought out of my mind. 𝘋𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥.

After practice; as usual, I stayed behind. I was too focused and didn’t even notice the time.

I changed back to my uniform then headed out; he was there. He seemed unusually anxious. Silence filled the short distance between us.

“𝙄 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙐𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙟𝙞𝙢𝙖…-𝙨𝙖𝙣.” He exhaled audibly.

“I thought about it. A lot. For a long time. And I’ve come to that answer.”

The air was a bit cold, I felt my shoulders stiffen.

“𝙑𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙮𝙗𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪… 𝙄𝙩’𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙛𝙪𝙣. 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙝— 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙠𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙤𝙣 𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙙𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙤𝙛𝙛 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙡 𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙠𝙨. 𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙛 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙪𝙨 𝙩𝙬𝙤...”

His eyes started to well up. His shoulders shaking uncontrollably as he fails to hold back his tears.

“𝙒𝙚 𝙘𝙖𝙣’𝙩 𝙙𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩.”

Slowly, I walked towards him.

"On winter breaks, schools are closed, we can’t play outside because of the snow. And even on our days off, we’re still training with our teams. In summer, there are training camps too.”

“I know that—” he sobbed.

I hum as I cupped his warm cheek, wiping his tears with my thumb gently.

“𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙛 𝙬𝙚 𝙘𝙖𝙣’𝙩 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙤𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚, 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙚?”

I’ve come to that answer too. I had it all along but only realized it when I saw him standing before me the same way he stood up when I first met him.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐀𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐫'𝐬 𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐬:  
> — Ushiwaka may appear out of character in this piece; I wanted to showcase his soft side and he’s just like that in my mind.  
> — I saw this photo and thought I had to write a confession scene. Originally, I planned to end this differently.  
> — A little cliche and cheesy but all is well.  
> — I don't have a title yet.  
> — Please let me know if I missed a typo or did I spell a word incorrectly.  
> — Lastly, thank you for reading until here. I hope you liked it. ♡


End file.
